


I'm sick of this

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Protective Lee Jeno, Sickfic, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, barely there, i succumbed to the trope, slightly more mafia than the others, very cute, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: It's not everyday that Na Jaemin, the absolute legend, is defeated by the mere 24-hour flu.





	I'm sick of this

Jeno cracked open an eye, grunting at the bright sunlight intruding through cracks in the curtains. It was too damn early, but he had business to take care of with the mafia. He stretched his limbs, and forced himself out of bed.

"Jaemin?"

A grunt.

"Honey?"

Another grunt, accompanied with a groan. That was odd. Jaemin was a morning person. 

"I'm going to work now."

Jaemin let out a whine that was not very Jaemin. Jeno raised an eyebrow at that. He sat back on the bed, leaning over to his fiancé.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Jaemin finally decided to roll over to face him. He looked like shit. His face was pale and his nose was slightly red. Oh, so Jaemin was sick. _ Oh no, Jaemin was sick. _Jaemin rarely got sick. That meant the apocalypse was nearing.

"Aw, baby. You're sick, aren't you?"

Jaemin nodded, and then winced. "I think I have the flu."

He managed to rasp out the words. His voice was wrecked, but Jeno didn't know what from. "I was up all night coughing. I wasn't going to wake you up because I knew you had to wake up early for work and all that." 

Jeno chuckled, moving closer and brushed away the hair that was sticking to Jaemin's forehead. "Baby, you should've woken me up. I care about you much more than work. Give me a second."

Jeno unplugged his phone from the charger, and texted the mafia. 

_dangerous hoes [jenolee, sichengdong, taeilmoon, + 17 others] _

_jenolee: I can’t come in for the thing today. you guys go without me. taeyong will take care of everything._

_taeyonglee: what happened? _

_jenolee: jaemin has the flu. Gotta take care of him. Sry guys. _

_taeyonglee: don’t worry about it. Tell him that I hope he feels better! _ _(*˘_︶_˘*)._｡_.:*_♡

Jeno put his phone back on the night stand. "Alright, babe. We gotta get you up. Brush your teeth."

Jaemin sighed, sitting up and leaned heavily against Jeno. "My head hurts. I'm so dizzy."

"Sorry, baby. I'll try and get some medicine. Just brush your teeth and you can get back in bed." 

He groaned, and stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Jeno shook his head fondly, and went downstairs. Jeno opened nearly every single cabinet before finding a bottle of Tylenol. He didn't know if Jaemin needed anything else, but he supposed it would have to do. He trekked back upstairs with a cup of water and a bottle of Tylenol pills in hand. Jaemin was already back in bed and cuddling with Seol.

"Hey, honey. I have medicine right here."

Jaemin gratefully gulped down two pills, wincing as the water hit his throat. "You're laying on the sweetness very thickly, Jen." 

"What? I can't call my favorite person some nicknames?"

He buried his nose into Jaemin's freshly dyed honey-brown hair. He still smelled like his strawberry shampoo. 

"You can, but I think you've only called me by my actual name once."

"And what about it? Anyways, you should lay down. Tell me if you need anything, alright?"

Jaemin nodded. "Thanks, Jen."

"No problem, princess. I'll be downstairs."

He kissed Jaemin's forehead, and gently stroked Seol’s head before going back downstairs. He frantically called his mom the moment he reached the kitchen.

"Mom, help. Jaemin is sick and I need to make him soup. I would go and buy it, but I don't want to leave him. Help."

_"Okay, calm down. I can help you. The soup is easy, especially if it’s for a sick person. If they're sick, their senses will be dulled down. I'll send you a recipe. Tell him that I hope he feels better."_

"Okay. Thanks, Mom. Bye."

After a couple seconds, Jeno got a text from his mom with a recipe. He thanked the gods that his mom was awesome, and got out all of the ingredients. 17 minutes later and a little bit of spilled broth, Jeno had a nice and warm bowl of chicken noodle soup.

“Hey babe. I made you soup.”

Jaemin shook his head, and pouted at Seol clambering out of his lap and going out of the room. “Throat. Hurts.”

“I know. I’m sorry. You have to eat though.”

He held a spoonful up to Jaemin’s lips, and Jaemin begrudgingly swallowed it. He winced, letting out a couple coughs. “Ow. It’s good.”

“Aha, thanks. My mom sent me the recipe. She says to feel better. Taeyong said that too.”

Jaemin swallowed another spoon before clearing his throat. “Shit. I forgot you had work.”

Jeno blew on the spoon before feeding it to Jaemin. “Don’t worry about it. Taeyong has it covered. They understand. It’s not everyday the legendary Na Jaemin is sick with the flu.”

Jaemin scoffed, then burst into a fit of coughs, finishing it off with a sneeze that shook his entire body.

“Oh, you poor thing. You’re really sick, aren’t you?”

Jaemin didn’t answer, and instead looked like he was on edge.

“Jaemin?”

Jaemin sat there for a while before his eyes widened in realization. He threw the covers off himself and rushed to the bathroom, hand covering his mouth. Jeno set down the bowl, and ran after him to make sure he didn’t choke.

Jaemin was hurling into the toilet, slightly shaking. Jeno kneeled next to him, rubbing circles into his back and holding his hair back. After a few more minutes of Jaemin throwing his guts up, he calmed down and leaned against the toilet bowl. He was clearly wiped out.

“You alright?”

Jaemin nodded, wiping his mouth with toilet paper and flushing the vomit. “I hate throwing up.”

“You and me both.”

Jeno wiped the sweat off of Jaemin’s brow, and kissed his temple softly. “I think you should brush your teeth again. I’ll get you some water.”

Jaemin agreed, and hauled himself up to his feet. Jeno quickly ran downstairs with the bowl in hand and grabbed a glass of water. He jogged back up the stairs, and set the glass on the table. Jeno scrolled through his texts while waiting for Jaemin to come out.

When Jaemin emerged, he plopped back down right next to Jeno. “Can this be over already? I haven’t been sick in years. Why now?”

“It sucks, doesn’t it? Maybe you should stop overworking yourself.”

Jaemin grunted. “I haven’t.”

“You don’t think I know? I’m literally your boss.”

“Work is important.”

Jeno sighed. “But your health is on top of that. Jaemin, you can’t work without your health.”

Jaemin grumbled and coughed a couple times. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Just go to work. I’m okay.”

Jeno leaned down, pressing his lips on Jaemin’s temple. He massaged Jaemin’s arm reassuringly. “Hey, hey, no need to get upset. I’m sorry. I know it’s not the time right now.”

“No, no. I didn’t mean to snap. Not your fault. I’m just grumpy.”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Jaemin whined, lightly smacking Jeno’s arm. “Shut up and keep massaging me.”

Jeno complied, occasionally kissing Jaemin’s cheek. He looked down at him, and felt his heart melt. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were a little tinted. His eyelashes fanned out so prettily, and it made Jeno want to kiss them. Jaemin opened his eyes, catching Jeno in the act. He gave him a small smile.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Jaemin snorted. “This feels very déjà vu. But what made you think that? The snot in my nose? The sweat on my skin that makes it shine with a sickly sheen?”

“No…I don’t know. You’re just…”

“Heh. Take your time.”

“Now you’re just milking me.”

Jaemin started giggling, and Jeno shut him up by kissing his lips.

“Hey, you’re going to get sick.”

Jeno shrugged. “It’s inevitable.”

More giggles came, and Jeno looked down at him fondly. “Wow. I really lucked out.”

“Uh huh. You’re just being soft because I’m sick. Tomorrow, all I’m going to hear is, make me food!”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “You’re saying you want me to be like this more?”

“Well, I mean, it just feels nice being taken care of sometimes.”

Jeno looked at him incredulously. “And you tell me this now? When we’ve been dating for god knows how long and are engaged?”

“No, well, you do care for me a lot. You got me Seol, you tell me you love me all the time, you’re taking care of me now, you make sure I’m always safe, you obviously do care about me. So, it’s fine! It’s just that I’m so busy and I’m always taking care of other people…sometimes feeling babied and taken care of is fun.”

“Ugh, Jaemin, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t work so much if you felt like this. And, this is probably why you’re sick!”

Jeno abruptly sat up and facepalmed. “I’m so dumb. I ignore you so much. I’m a terrible fiancé.”

“No, wait, I never said you ignore me. You spend a lot of time with me. I’m just trying to say that feeling like you don’t have any responsibilities or work and not having to do anything is great. And I’d like to feel like that more.”

Jeno nodded slowly. “Noted. You know, maybe you should be sick more. I’m getting all this important material.”

“You suck.”

Jaemin started coughing, and groaned after he finished his coughing fit. “Can I have water?”

Jeno jumped up, and handed him the glass of water. “It’s warm water so it won’t hurt your throat.”

“Thanks.”

Jaemin set it back down, and made grabby hands at Jeno.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

Jeno lifted up the covers and slipped under. Jaemin curled into Jeno, humming happily. Jaemin’s (Jeno’s) shirt slipped off a shoulder, and Jeno pressed a few kisses on the skin. 

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Good.” Jeno kissed his collarbone, massaging his back gently.

“Jeno, if you keep doing that, I’ll fall asleep.”

“That’s the point, doll.”

“Hmph.”

Jeno sighed, kissing his nose. “Get some sleep. I’m going to go clean up downstairs and put this bowl away. Call me if you need anything.”

Jaemin nodded, turning around and cuddling into his pillow. Jeno slipped out of bed, grabbing the bowl and walked back downstairs. When he turned the corner to his kitchen, he was faced with all the mafia members.

“Oh shit!”

Jeno jumped, and clutched his chest. He suddenly felt conscious of his old and oversized t-shirt and shorts when looking at their suits. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Came to see Jaemin. Duh. Not everyday powerhouse Na Jaemin is taken down by a cold.”

“Oh. Okay. Sure, let me just put this bowl away.”

Jeno threw the bowl in the sink and led them upstairs into their bedroom.

“Okay…let me see if he’s asleep.”

Jeno slipped inside, and the other members silently watched to see if Jeno would motion them in. Jeno nodded, and waved them in.

“Hey guys!”

Jaemin sat up and waved excitedly. “Hi!”

Donghyuck blinked. “Is Jaemin actually sick?”

“Yes. I am. I think…I mean, I just threw up a while ago…”

“Well, that’s not fair. Jaemin doesn’t look like a zombie like I do when I get sick. He looks normal! What the heck?”

Jaemin blushed. “That’s what Jeno said.”

“But actually, you just look pale. When I’m sick, I get the whole package. Drool on my chin, red nose, vomit on my shirt…jeez. Na Jaemin really is legendary.”

“God Na Jaemin confirmed. See, I told you Renjun. When do you ever listen to me?”

“Listen, he still looks sick…look at him. He _is_ pale, his nose _is_ red, his hair _is_ disheveled. He’s also obviously sweating.”

“But he still looks alive! You’re telling me you look like that when you’re sick?”

“Well…”

“The answer’s no, Injun. I’ve been your best friend for fifteen years and I live with you, so I fucking know what you look like when you’re sick. It’s definitely not that.”

Jaemin sighed, leaning back on his pillow. “Hey, Jen…could I have some water?”

“Oh yeah! Of course. Hang on, I’ll get some more.”

He grabbed the glass from the night stand and ran downstairs.

“Are you really sick, or is he faking so he doesn’t have to go to work?”

Jaemin chuckled, wiping sweat off his forehead. “I’m sick, for sure. Or else, I’d be up kicking ass. Alas, I’m confined to this very nice king bed.”

“I hear you guys, you know. Getting water doesn’t take that long. I’m not keeping him hostage, Donghyuck.”

“You very well could be, you little gremlin.”

“Jaehyun! I thought you were on my side?”

Jaehyun smirked, reaching over to punch his shoulder. “I’m your brother. It’s my job to give you shit.”

Jaemin laughed, which eventually turned into him hacking his lungs up. Jeno frantically passed him the water, and patted his back gently.

“Okay, okay. You’re alright. Deep breaths.”

Jaemin took a few deep breaths, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He slumped back onto the pillow, energy drained. The mafia members looked at him with pity.

“Poor Nana.”

Jaemin sipped his water, and set it back on the night stand. “Coughing really does a number on you.”

“I can see that.”

Taeyong smiled gently before reaching over the pat Jaemin’s shoulder. “I think it’s time for us to leave. Jaemin needs to rest.”

Jeno kissed his forehead before standing up. “I’ll walk you guys out. Be right back, love.”

Jeno waved them out of the room, and let them downstairs and to the door. “See you guys soon.”

“Tell Jaemin we hope he feels better.”

Jeno nodded, and hugged Renjun. “Yep. Thanks. Enjoy the rest of your day, bitch.”

Renjun stuck his tongue out, and Jeno shut the door in his face. Jeno laughed as he saw Renjun flip him off through the small glass panes of his door.

He sighed, and started walking back upstairs, but decided to go to the kitchen and drink water. As he set his glass back into the sink, and picked up one of the dishes to clean off, he heard the doorbell ring.

“Did they leave something again…?”

Jeno dried his hands and picked up his phone as he walked over to the door. He paused, and checked his messages.

_love of my life <3: jen _

_love of my life <3: somethings wrong_

_love of my life <3: there’s a car parked across the street. I saw about four of five men get out of it. They’re dressed in all black, and I think one of them had a gun. _

_love of my life <3: jeno, oh my god, don’t answer the door. That might be them. _

_love of my life <3: I hope you’re seeing this jeno_

_3 missed calls from love of my life <3_

Jeno cursed, and ran back into the kitchen. He called Jaemin, and opened a hidden cabinet and pulled out a gun.

_“Jeno! Get up here!”_

“No. If I come up there, they might get in. And that means, they hurt you. That’s a big no no in my book.”

_“Please, Jeno. Don’t deal with it here.”_

“Have to, babe. Go hide. If anything goes wrong, call Taeyong and get out of the house.”

_“Lee Jeno, if you hang up, I’m going to fucking kill—”_

Jeno pressed the end call button, and pocketed his phone. “I’m so dead.”

Jeno let out a deep breath, and hid his gun behind his back. Jeno prepared himself, and looked through the small peephole. They were still there.

He opened the door, and smiled. “Hello, gentlemen. How may I help you?”

The man standing in the front lowered his mask. “May we come in?”

“Sorry, guys. I’m very busy, and I can’t really hear any more people preach about Jesus. Not that there’s anything wrong, but my fiancé is sick, and I need to get back to him.”

The man cocked his head. “To be honest, I was just asking out of politeness. Let us in, or your fiancé is dead.”

Jeno sucked in a harsh breath, and rolled his eyes. “Well, get in.”

Jeno stepped aside, and let the three men step in. He then hit the supposed leader in the head with the butt of his gun, and knocked him out. The other two men immediately sprang into action. Jeno took a couple blows to the face and chest before he managed to knock both of them out.

He kneeled on the floor to catch his breath. Jeno wiped the sweat dripping down his temple, and sighed.

“Why are there only three guys…?”

Jeno’s eyes widened in horror as he hauled himself up and sprinted up the stairs, barging into their room. One man was already unconscious, and Jaemin had a gun pointed to the other man as he tiredly leaned against the bed.

“Drop the gun.”

The masked man began to protest, and held up his own gun higher, but Jeno cocked his gun and rushed over to him, shoving it in his temple.

“I said, drop the fucking gun.”

The man slowly kneeled down, and set the gun on the floor. Jeno quickly slammed the butt of his gun into his head, and he fell to the floor.

“Shit. That wasn’t how today was supposed to go.”

Jeno looked over to Jaemin, who already had dropped his gun and was collapsed on the bed.

“Lee Jeno. You’re…you’re so dead. Once I get up, say goodbye to your kneecaps.”

Jeno put on his best pout. “But Jaemin…”

“Don’t give me that look.”

“I’m giving you that look.”

There was a brief silent before Jaemin sighed. “Fine. Come here, you big baby.”

Jeno grinned, and clambered into bed with Jaemin. Jaemin looked absolutely worn out, eyes hooded with exhaustion and face blotchy.

“Really did a bang up job, didn’t you?”

“Totally beat their ass, Jeno.”

“Don’t doubt it for a second.”

Jeno stared at him for a second longer before kissing his cheek and sitting back up. “As much as I don’t want to leave you, I gotta get rid of these guys first.”

_dangerous hoes [ jenolee, renjunhuang, leedonghyuck, +17 others]_

_jenolee: shit went down at my house. five men broke in. need a body disposal. still unconscious. do what you please with them. _

_jaehyunjung: let me guess. they threatened jaemin?_

_jenolee: of course. hurry up. they’ll be lying in front of the door. no weapons, I’ve taken them. you all have the key._

_taeyonglee: got it. yuta, jisung, and chenle are on their way._

He turned off his phone, and started hauling the two guys downstairs. After twenty-three minutes and a ten minute break on the couch, Jeno finally was shaking hands with Yuta while he was carrying a guy out.

“Thanks.”

“Mhm. No problem. Get some rest.”

“Will do, chief.”

Yuta smirked, and shut the door. Jeno locked the door, and rushed up the stairs to Jaemin.

“You alright, honey?”

Jaemin nodded, and smiled gently. “Absolutely peachy.”

Jeno sighed, and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. It’s my fault, alright? If I would’ve come up instead of fighting them downstairs, you wouldn’t have had to fight them off.”

Jaemin shook his head, and took Jeno’s hand in his. “Stop blaming yourself. Everything downstairs is more important anyways.”

“I couldn’t give less of a shit about anything downstairs. You’re my everything.”

“That’s sweet, love. But you don’t have to suck up to me.”

Jeno scoffed. “I’m not trying to. I just…I just really hate myself for putting you in danger. It’s everything that I didn’t want to happen.”

“Hey. I chose this, alright? Not your fault at all. Besides, I’m just sick. Not like I’m dying.”

Jaemin put a hand on Jeno’s cheek, touch feather light. “Jeno, I love you.”

He chuckled, laying a hand on top of Jaemin’s hand. “I love you too.”

Jeno leaned in, and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on Jaemin’s lips.

“I’m definitely getting sick tomorrow.”

Jaemin pulled back, and coughed into his arm.

“Yeah. Totally.”

* * *

Jeno woke up with Jaemin curled up in his arms. They’d been asleep for way too long, since it was almost six in the morning.

Seol was cuddled in between their legs, and meowed softly as Jeno shifted around. She climbed on top of him, and licked his cheek.

“Hey, Seolie. What are you up to?”

Another meow came, and she clambered over to Jaemin to lick his face. He scrunched up his nose, and shook his head. She kept on meowing and pawing at his face, which agitated him and made Jeno laugh.

His eyes opened abruptly at a particularly hard paw to the face. “Oh. Seolie.”

She meowed, and scampered off the bed and to her own cat bed on the floor. Jaemin sighed, and cuddled further into Jeno’s arms. Jeno pressed a kiss to his hair, and ran a hand down Jaemin’s back.

“How are you feeling, bub?”

Jaemin shrugged. “Not too shabby actually. Rest does wonders to your body.”

Jeno smiled, and caressed his cheek, smiling when Jaemin leaned into his touch. “That’s good. I’m glad you’re—achoo!”

He froze, and Jaemin winced as Jeno’s eyes slowly opened to glare at him. Jaemin laughed nervously and tried to push him away, but he fought back, coughed, and sneezed. Jeno sighed, ultimately defeated, and laid back down, sneezing yet another time. Jaemin shook his head fondly, and got out of bed.

“Sorry, babe. I’ll go get the Tylenol.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guysssssssss  
this is a very crappy work that i put together a few days back. i'm going to be hella busy since school is picking up and highschool is just not a walk in the park, let me tell you that. well, i hope you guys enjoy this one, and i hope i'll see you as soon as i can! <3333


End file.
